


First a Darling, Then a Marvel [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Biology, Canon-compliant up to Pacific Rim 1, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Science, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of First a Darling, Then a Marvel by isozyme.Summary:"Newt runs a simulation given three constraints:1: Newt wants to clone a kaiju2: Hermann does not want Newt to clone a kaiju3: Newt is going to clone a kaiju anyway"
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	First a Darling, Then a Marvel [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First a Darling, Then a Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264190) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/155py-UB-RGyTZUXYssMZriKN2D_CEekL/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/firstadarlingthenamarvel)

Music: Loving the Alien by David Bowie. (Headphone warning: I tried, but the music is still significantly louder than the reading volume. Music timestamps 00:27-00:56 and 2:21:41-end.)

Thank you to isozyme for writing this amazing story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
